


One Night Only

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 60s Folk Singers, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Poster for a show where 1950s traditional folk scene darling Lucy Emerson opened for newfangled folk rock outfit Star And Her Lost Boys.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).




End file.
